The First Date
by mirrorangel05
Summary: Revise of the earlier "The First Date". A clearer fic of Eriol and Tomoyo's first date.


Hiyeeeee! Mirrorangel05 here, for her debut one-shot fic, called, "The First Date". Hope you'll enjoy it! R&R peeps!  
  
The First Date- Mirrorangel05  
  
----------  
  
(Tomoyo) Gosh, I'm so excited today!  
  
'Cause it's been awhile when he and I became, you know! And tonight will be our first date! ----------  
  
(Eriol) 6 in the evening, it's just one hour before I'll see my hime again. And I'm glad to know that she's excited too.  
  
I can't wait to see her wearing a black one-shoulder gown that I gave her to wear for this first date. Wow, she looks perfect if I imagine her wearing it. But, even if she's not wearing that, she's still beautiful, right? ----------  
  
(Tomoyo) "Hello?" I began, hoping that he will be the one to answer the phone. "Tomoyo? Is that you?" a familiar masculine voice answered--- good! It's him! Feels like something's running through my spine again!  
  
"Yeah it's me, wish-come-true!" I blurted out, Gosh, you wonder why wish- come-true? I call him like that and I just find it, unique!  
  
I heard him making a light laugh. "Oh yes, my precious. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just enjoyed my day with Eriol. He asked me to go with him for a dinner tonight, if you know." I answered. We're used with that! Making fool of ourselves makes us, well, a one stupid fools! ----------  
  
(Eriol) I wanted to laugh to that but, my hime and I are taking those talks seriously! We're used to do that actually! "Really? How lucky you are You know Eriol's one-of-a-kind."  
  
Aww, that giggle of hers really sounds sweet. And it also serves as a pleasant sound for me.  
  
"Hmm.you're right, wish-come true."  
  
She even calls me 'wish-come-true'. That's very sweet of her actually. I think she's the only girl I know who's calling her boyfriend like that, and I like it. It sounds, well, great!  
  
"So, at 7, got it? I'll call you later so that I can prepare." "Oh, okay." I can hear her, yes, hear, her smile. "So, see you later, my precious." "Okay, wish-come-true!" ----------  
  
(Tomoyo) It's ten minutes before 7. I gotta go before I miss our first date! I'm so excited that I can't even identify my feelings!  
  
But anyway, I really liked this gown that he gave to me. Wow, I, I'm speechless.  
  
But, I feel great! I just matched this with a teardrop necklace and silver sandals. That sandals is my fave match to a gown. For my hair, I tied it in a 'middle pony tie'. Then, set, go! ---------- (Eriol)  
  
What if, I'll make myself late for a few minutes? Haha, she'll be mad again for sure! ----------  
  
(Tomoyo) Good thing there's no traffic. What a relief.  
  
Anyway, where's the-oh, I saw it.  
  
God, can't wait to be with my wish-come-true again!  
  
"Excuse me miss. Table for two?" a polite waiter asked me. I smiled and nodded.  
  
The waiter lead me to a table for two. After that, I looked around and noticed that this restaurant is really built for lovers!  
  
Hmm. I never thought Eriol will have an idea of what resto we'll dine in for our first dinner date! -----------  
  
(Eriol) Damn, it's 7:10! I think she's already there, waiting for me. Nah! Why did I let myself to be late for a few minutes? I didn't know that there'll be traffic tonight! Dammit!  
  
Oh, right. That's her, calling.  
  
"Yes?" "Hey, where are you?" "Here, taking a shortcut! I'm near already, don't worry, my precious."  
  
I hear her giggling again. Good thing I asked about this shortcut a while ago to my dad. Phew.  
  
"Okay! I'll wait for you. Drive safely, huh?" "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes" "Right."  
  
Then the line went busy. She's really the best I ever had. ----------  
  
(Tomoyo) He told me he'll be here in a few minutes! Why is he still not around? It's already7:25! ----------  
  
(Eriol) Well, I'm just in time! I said we'll meet in 7, but I arrived at 7:30, very punctual huh. That's a shame to her! Oh God, that's my cellphone again. Hmm. What if I'll surprise her?" ---------- (Tomoyo)  
  
"Hello, Eriol, where are you? You're thirty minutes late already mister! You told me we'll meet at 7" I protested, I hate being late, and he knows that!  
  
"Yeah I know-"  
  
"And you still didn't stick with the deal!" What did I just told him? Oh, okay! Deal! Hey, is that a deal??  
  
"I know my precious-" ----------  
  
(Eriol) I hate it when she's mad.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! If you'll not show within this second, I'm leaving."  
  
Leaving? Did she just mentioned the word, 'leaving'? No way!I can already see her in a table for two!  
  
"Really?" "Uh huh." "But it's too late." "Really? Why?" ----------  
  
(Tomoyo) Oh yes, it's just too late to leave! I can already smell him, I think he's just---  
  
"Just turn around and you'll know why."  
  
I looked behind me. Oh-my-God. It's him, looking at me and still holding his phone! He's groomed with a black tux, with a tie of course!  
  
He's really damn handsome! He's still staring at me, beaming too! I really never dreamed that I'll had a boyfriend as cute as him! That's why I'm calling him wish-come-true!  
  
Oh,I forgot to end our talk in our cellphone! I immediately keep mine and put it back in my clutch, then, I stood up.  
  
"You, you look gorgeous." He started, with a real serious tone in his voice. I think my cheeks are flaming 'cause of his words!"  
  
"Uh, thank you. You too, you look, extremely handsome." Did I just said, 'extremely handsome'??  
  
He smirked, "Finally, you admitted it."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." I replied, then made a laugh, while he, he's starting to laugh too.  
  
But, I never thought that we'll just laugh to the praises that we had just exchanged. But it's still funny, you know! ----------  
  
(Eriol) To end this laugh thing, I suddenly blurted out out of the blue, "I love you, my precious."  
  
I love it. I love calling her 'my precious'. I just love it, 'cause it feels like she just belong to me, and nobody else.  
  
She also replies, "I love you too, my wish-come-true." I feel like I'm in cloud nine, promise!  
  
So, to let ourselves feel more cloud nine, she suddenly moved an inch closer to me, I leaned forward to her, touched her chin gently, and let our lips met. That's more of cloud nine, right?  
  
But unfortunately, we didn't last for long in cloud nine. Why? 'Cause we almost forget that we're having our first dinner date tonight! ---------- ----------  
  
END!!  
  
Wow, so, how was it? I feel stupid when I wrote this one. It's in the 31st of December when I wrote this, and the 1st of January is near that time!  
  
I based this fic on Keith Martin's beautiful and meaningful love song, "Because of You".  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Thank you!!  
  
And don't forget, Eriol and Tomoyo rock!!!  
  
p.s.:I apologize if it is a bit confusing! 


End file.
